World Not Part Of
by Nozonda Hiiro
Summary: It was simple:This girl loved him.But it wasn't simple,because Mugen couldn't figure out who she is.When the mystery is solved,the world seems to twist in ways the trio never thought possible.
1. Chapter 1

"Just who are you?!" Mugen yelled to her backside. He knew it was a dream but he had to know! Who was this girl who kept singing, and why couldn't he figure it out?! It was the same dream for the past month!! It was making him crazy!

"Someone from the Dark," she giggled, not turning at all. "You'll see me soon enough…"

"That's not the point! I wanna know now!!" he screamed; the whole mystery was pissing him off! He grabbed her shoulder and turned her and just as her face came to contact with his eyes—

"Mugen! Get up, we gotta go!!" yelled Fuu, her hands grasping his shirt frantically

Damn…he had almost seen her. He was sure that she was pretty, and that she had this weird thing for him. He wondered if she was real, or if she was a figment of his imagination.

"Mugen!!"

They were fugitives again…man, the police just loved theses guys; it was almost saddening. Mugen snatched up his sword from the wooden floor (some kind stranger had let them stay the night), and let Fuu lead the way. He kept the Mystery girl in the back of his head, and he occasionally fell behind. When this happened Fuu grabbed him by the wrist and drug him the needed distance. Minutes later, the duo had burst through a hidden exit, where Jin was waiting.

"…What took you so long?" he inquired, shifting his weight. Mugen replied with a rude

"Shut up!" while Fuu explained that Mugen just couldn't keep up. Jin said nothing in response, but raised a brow.

_Mugen…slow? I mean, mentally maybe, but his running speed matches mine…_

How could it be that Mugen couldn't keep up with Fuu? That was what was weird. At this point, the bespectacled man began his figuring of what was really going on. It wasn't like Mugen to fall behind, especially when running from the police…again.

"We need to go. They'll catch us." Jin broke the silence, and pointed in the direction they were to go. Jin began to lead, followed by Fuu, and lastly the currently thought filled Mugen. Jin broke into a sprint when unknown voices were heard behind them. Fuu had to grab onto him in order to keep up.

"Jin! You gotta slow down!!" she exclaimed, nearly tripping over her own feet.

"We can't. We'll be captured." He replied shortly.

"But I think they've got Mugen!"

Jin's running stopped so abruptly that Fuu ran into his back. He turned around to only Fuu: had Mugen fallen behind so quickly?

Meanwhile, Mugen smirked at the five or six officers that circled him. Man, what was the government coming to? Just six? That was it? Just six?

"Man, I thought I'd be able to get more than this." Mugen laughed, "I don't even wanna waste a good blade on you bastards…"

One of the officers, whose sword was already drawn, charged at him; Mugen simply stepped to the side, and then formed a full force kick into his back. He jumped to dodge the next attacks, and it was all downhill for the cops from there.

"Aw, man…this (record scratches) never gets old," Mugen smirked.

"Mugen! Behind you!!" Fuu yelled. They'd made in time to see the sixth officer fall. Jin stood behind her, partially hidden in shadow. Just as she screamed, a hidden enemy hit the fuzzy haired man in his pressure point, and he dropped onto the ground.

The enemy, obviously of law enforcement stood with a smug look about him….It was another "one of those wanna-be badass cops", as Mugen would've put it.

Jin stepped in front of the girl, as to protect her. He let only one word leave his lips:

"Run."

Fuu was hesitant at first: she couldn't leave them there!

"But Ji--"

"I think it's best for now. I'll catch up." Jin repeated. He eyed the policeman closely, making sure he was not to do anything harmful to them.

Fuu pouted, and then refused even more.

"Hey… will you both run?...get outta here…seriously…" Mugen moaned sleepily. He looked up at them, his body weight (not that there was much) resting on his hands. He was soon on his feet. Fuu's face lit up as she watched him struggle to his feet.

"I got this…" Mugen smirked, though he stumbled a bit. "C'mon! I'm waitin' fer ya…" he groaned lazily. As provoked, the policeman came for him, sword drawn, ready to take him down. Just as he was in range, Mugen's leg made a full circle and crashed into the policeman's face, and he dropped into the dirt, unconscious.

Mugen yawned rudely, stretching his arms as far as he could. He looked at the other two-thirds of the trio: Fuu, who now was starting to rely on Jin for support…and Fish-Face, whose pale skin looked even paler in the dim light.

"We should go." Jin interrupted the silence, and also causing Fuu to stand upright once more. "We need to get out of town. Otherwise, they'll keep looking for us."

"And don't get left behind again, OK?!" Fuu scolded, not that Mugen cared, for he'd started back at his contemplating about the girl from his dream.

Jin stopped in his tracks, and turned to Mugen.

"It's your turn to hold her." The bespectacled man adjusted his arms to move the dead weight of the sleeping girl. He'd been carrying her on his back for the past…who knows how long.

"Alright already!" Mugen grumbled. He took up the girl from Jin's arms reluctantly. They started walking again…crap! Fuu's head leaned over his left shoulder so lifelessly that for a moment…Mugen thought she was dead, but then she shifted (to Mugen's displeasure), and sighed sleepily. Her hair kept rubbing against his nose, filling it with a now familiar scent.

"You smell like _her_…" he whispered, though it wouldn't matter. Jin had heard him anyway.

"Who's _her_?" Jin asked. Of course, he has to, considering that Mugen was a hit it-and-run kind of guy. He actually had thought about a particular girl? That…was weird. It was very far from his usual character.

"She's none-ah-yer business!" Mugen yelled defensively.

"Tell me this then…is she really that important?"

"You bet, y'little bitch." Mugen replied darkly.


	2. The bath

"Hey…it's you again…" Mugen had found himself once more in the dream with the mystery girl. She stood in the steaming waters of a hot spring. Mugen quickly came behind the dark haired girl and grabbed her waist. It was wide…not like a normal girl at all. But apparently she wasn't a normal girl, because the soft hands that once caressed his held a sword in them in an instant!

"What the fuck?!" Mugen jumped back. Bathing girls carry swords?! Mugen drew his own, ready to defend himself. The girl giggled and settled.

"It's like old times again…" Mugen couldn't see her face, but he could tell that she was smiling. He stared at her back: there was something written on it…but since Mugen couldn't read, it had no impact on him.

"Hey, what's that on yer back?" Mugen asked boorishly. His sword made a Dream-Houdini and disappeared.

"It's my name. It reads as—"

"OH FUCK! NOT AGAIN!" Mugen screamed. He sat up, sweating, clenching his sword, which was lying beside him. Jin gave him a puzzled look; why was he screaming?

"So…Do you know who she is yet?" Jin asked, now peering over Mugen.

"No!" Mugen complained, not realizing that—"Wait! How do you know about that?!" he snatched Jin by the catch of his gi. "…C'mon, Fish-Face! Spill it!" He shook Jin a bit.

"You…you talk in your sleep." Jin replied.

"I do? Really?" Mugen let go of Jin with some hesitance.

"Yes, you do. Quite stridently, in fact." Jin answered, sitting.

Mugen turned a bit pink: there was no smart-ass comeback to regain his stained pride. He shifted away from "Fish-Face" and stared at the ground. He let the sun beat down on his already tanned neck, and it reminded him of how he felt every time he saw the mystery girl; every time he heard her speak.

"What does she look like?" Jin asked, truly curious. This girl had to be special, if Mugen liked her that much. "…is it Fuu??

"Why do you care?!" Mugen growled, shifting away from the pale man. "It isn't" he huffed. He moved back to where he was before.

"How do you know?"

"The girl in the dream had black hair. She keeps it in a ponytail. Her voice is…heavier than hers…" Mugen replied, entranced by the spell she'd put on him. "…AND SHE DOESN'T NAG LIKE THAT LITTLE BITCH EITHER!!"

"Really?" Jin teased.

"What's that supposed to mean?!" Mugen barked, in a more vulgar manner than usual. Jin wasn't fazed by Mugen's screaming. In fact…he smiled.

"What's so damn funny?!" Mugen complained; an oblong look now about him.

"You're blushing, Mugen." Jin perceived as he prodded the pinkness in Mugen's cheek.

"What the fuck are you—gyaahh!" Mugen pushed his violator away from him. How dare Jin poke his face?!

"Hey. The bath's all yours…" Fuu sighed as she approached them, her hair still damp.

Jin sank into the water until his mouth was covered: it'd been so long since they'd been able to get into a spring…let alone any hot water at all. Mugen sat on the opposite side, leaning his back on the stone behind him. If only he knew how to read! Then he could figure out who the girl was. The name…written on her back…meant nothing to an illiterate man.

"You're thinking about her…aren't you?" Jin inquired, rising out of the water. He shook his soaking bangs so that they weren't so heavy with water.

"Huh? Oh…that her…" Mugen snapped out of his daze and looked at his reflection in the water. He could feel his face getting hot…was he blushing again? No…No way! Mugen doesn't blush! Especially not for some girl from a dream! Mugen glared at Jin for even seeming like he could see inside his head.

"That's not'chyer business …" Mugen muttered, feeling his face get even hotter. He leaned over to see the soil beyond the stone, and sketched to the best of his abilities the words that were sketched on the girl's back. Who cared if he couldn't read it right now…at this point, Mugen was willing to take out the time to learn how to read, if it meant solving the nerve-wrecking mystery of "who the hell was this girl who liked him so much?"!

"I didn't know you could write, Mugen," Jin said, rising out of the water once more. He glided over to him and peered over his shoulder. "Mugen…do you know what you're writing?"

Mugen turned around to stare at Jin with the strongest look of "I know you're not stupid…and I hate you" slapped onto his face.

"Jin…I CAN'T READ YOU LITTLE—"

"Mugen, that's…"

Jin looked upon the familiar characters scribbled into the ground. He bit his bottom lip. Had he read the characters correctly? Did they really read—?

"Where'd you see those characters, Mugen?" Jin asked calmly, sinking back into the water for Mugen's crude reply.

"Ummmmmmmmm……I saw them on that girl's back. She said it was her name…" Mugen replied, imitating Jin's action and slipping into the water. He was sure his face was wine-red by now; he felt like his cheeks were on fire. Mugen lifted his head from the water to murmur a quick "Why?", and then sank back into the water as quickly as he had proposed his question.

Jin shifted back away from Mugen, his face now heating. Mugen really didn't know what he had written! There in black written letters was written "Jin" — his name. Jin sank even deeper into the steaming waters, closing his eyes. How could it be that…?

"HEY FISH-FACE!!"

or

Jin rose from the water with a look of answering. That's right! Mugen was asking him something…

"C'mon! Answer me, already!"

"I don't know. It just looked familiar." Jin lied.

"What does it say?" Mugen inquired, staring at the usually pale man inquisitively. He was blushing, wasn't he? Jin's cheeks were hot pink, weren't they? ...But Why?

Jin turned away and returned to his side of the bath. He knew Mugen could see his blush, judging by the smug look that was sliding onto his face. Jin watched him stroke his chin and felt a sensation flow through his body. He felt his face get hotter…he wasn't—or was he? Jin couldn't describe how he was feeling; he slowly raised his body into the seemingly freezing air to get out of the spring.

Jin now lay upon the grass, staring at the snoring Mugen from afar. He wished he'd never asked about the mystery girl at this point. He knew who the girl was…or at least, now the thought so. She was…She was—the sun was rising. Jin hadn't slept at all. He woke Fuu, who woke Mugen as they decided to set off for the next town.


End file.
